


#93 Eyes

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [93]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Misty have a question for Brock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#93 Eyes

Ash, Misty and Brock were all sitting at the table, eating rice balls. Not hamburgers, sandwiches or donuts, just plain old rice balls. Pikachu and Togepi sat under the table, eating from bowls of Pokémon food. Togepi was silently plotting world domination as it ate, but of course nobody really knew except Pikachu and the only reason that Pikachu hadn't tried to tell anyone yet was because he didn't think a tiny little egg was capable of taking over the world. One day, Togepi vowed, it was going to prove Pikachu wrong and everyone would be sorry. Togepi suddenly roared in glee, startling Pikachu who gave Togepi an odd look. Togepi quickly tried to look all friendly and happy as it resumed eating.

Ash and Misty were the first to finish eating and then when they did, they decided to start staring at Brock as if he had just sprouted a second head for some reason. Brock was unaware of their strange behaviour as he continued to eat. It was only when he had swallowed the last of his rice ball that he realised that Ash and Misty were staring at him. He raised his head to meet their intense gazes, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Brock asked in a nervous voice. It was really creeping him out how Ash and Misty were just staring at him like that without even saying anything. Maybe they were just really, really bored, he supposed.

"Well, Brock, there's something that we've been wondering about," Misty said, shifting around in her seat uncomfortably. "Now I know that it might be a sensitive issue for you and of course we don't think any less of you for it, but lately we just can't stop thinking about it and we really just have to know."

"Eh?" Brock sat back in his seat, a drop of sweat trickling down his head. "What do you want to know?"

"Why don't you have eyes?" Ash inquired, blinking innocently.

All time seemed to stand still as Brock looked at them, completely aghast by their absurd questioning. Then he rose from his chair, screaming.

"I DO HAVE EYES!"


End file.
